We are the Smashers: A Final Farewell
by PitFTW
Summary: To those that read We are the Smashers 2 by The Element Commander, I beg you to please read. This is extremely important information regarding the current state of the story and its author.


We are the Smashers: A Final Farewell

**A/N: This is an extremely important message to those who read the stories of The Element Commander, especially We are the Smashers 2: The Spirit Master. Since Fanfiction doesn't appreciate merely posting author's notes as stories, I will instead see you at the bottom. **

**Please be respectful.**

* * *

He had left them in the night.

Strangely, there had been very few sleeping the night he left. They had been too busy staying up, locking him into an embrace that encompassed all. They- the Smashers- had been there to celebrate the laughter, the smile, and the nobility of a young man whose loyalty, kindness, inner strength knew no bounds.

They begged him to stay; to remember everything they had shared as fellow warriors, writers, and friends. But he looked at them, with that ever-present smile, and told them that it was time for him to go. He had a new adventure to take on, a new quest to discover.

He had to go alone.

The sun itself mourned his passing on the day they were forced to say their final farewells to him. They walked in two perfect lines; each of them gently touched a tiny portion of the shining oak. With every step, they could hear his laughter; they could feel his smile with every breath.

They placed the shining oak in its proper place and stood there, heads bowed in silent prayer. Lips moved, but no words came out. There was nothing to be said.

_I remember when I first met him._

The angel, his closest friend, stood up first; white wings, wreathed in ivy, stretched towards the sky. Eyes the color of ocean spray swam with tears. He opened his mouth and beauty emerged, a melody that would echo with time.

_I knew right away that he would be my greatest friend. _

Three Hylian Heroes stood next; their swords gleamed white as they unsheathed them and raised them high, reflecting the smile long lost.

_As the years went on, things became difficult. _

The huntress stood now, foregoing her weapons, golden tresses framing her in a halo of light.

_We faced so many challenges together, as partners and friends. _

The Hylian Queen stood proud and tall, her head inclined in tribute.

_I begged him to stay, to remember what we had in the beginning. _

Two little boys stood, eyes dark with tears.

_He was charismatic._

The King of Evil got to his feet with a sweep of his cape, naught but respect in his golden eyes.

_Magnetic._

A two yellow mice stood now, trembling, red cheeks wet with tears.

_Electric._

The Prince got to his feet and unsheathed his sword, the thin blade gleaming in tribute.

_Everybody knew him. _

A Princess burst into tears as she stood, each drop mingling with the folds of her black gown.

_When he walked in, every head turned._

Next to the princess, a plumber, his head devoid of his famous green cap, buried his face in his handkerchief.

_Everyone stood up to talk to him._

Three Pokemon bowed their heads; a Trainer clutched the smallest of them and cried.

_He was like this hybrid…_

The racer, tears already spent and gone, stood and gave a salute, his face resolute and strong.

_This mix…_

Twins stood up now, for once clad in the same color, holding each other for support.

_Of a boy who…_

The mercenary's sword flashed gold; his tears gleamed silver.

_Couldn't contain himself._

A small man bowed his head, helmet fogged with grief.

_I always got the sense that he became torn…_

Three pilots raised their blasters to the skies and squeezed the triggers, painting the blue with flashes of light.

_Between being a good person…_

The two primates beat their chests, out of respect, out of honor, and out of love.

_And missing out on all of the things the opportunities that life could offer… _

A dinosaur and a puffball stood together, appetites forgotten; they had lost them the moment he left.

_A boy as magnificent as him._

Red hair burned bright, like a flame; it echoed the flames of loyalty and friendship that to this day burnt on.

_In that way…_

The second player shook with exertion, knowing deep within his core systems that no matter how much he scanned, his dearest friend was gone.

_I understood him._

The mask was removed just for this day; the true face revealed in honor of a tried and true friend.

_And I respected him._

There were no more minds to read for him, no more ways for him to express himself; it hurt beyond anything in the world.

_I honored him._

He searched high and low for a sign, an aura, a small signal to show that loyalty would never die; he found that in the one now gone.

_I valued him._

Two-dimensional body, three-dimensional feelings; today, his greatest gift was his greatest curse.

_I treasured him._

He had been a soldier all his life, but the latter was the one who truly won the day.

_I followed him._

He saw it with his own eyes: a true friendship always bloomed quickly; who knew that it would also be time to say farewell just as quickly?

_I led him._

Despite his appearance, his smell, his work ethic, and his disgust with himself, he had found a true friend in him. Why did he have to be robbed of that loyal and steadfast friend?

_I adored him._

The fire that crackled at the back of his throat, for the first time in living memory, guttered out in mourning; there was no replacing the fire of eagerness and life that had once wandered the Smash Mansion halls.

_I danced with him._

No Kingdom would ever replace the one that was lost; no star would ever shine brighter than the star that fell to earth.

_I sang with him._

There would be no more songs tonight; no more songs to sing of their great deeds, their biggest adventures.

_I cherished him. _

He was the last of them all to rise. Clad in black and red; mourning and celebration. At last, his pain would end. At last, he would ascend to where he truly belonged. An angel did not belong on earth; his place was with the heavens, in the loving arms of God. He knelt before the grave as they began to fill it, reading it over and over again.

_Here lies Marcus Sucram, the Spirit Master._

_A mighty warrior, a courageous spirit, and a true friend. _

* * *

**A/N: The Element Commander, author of We are the Smashers and its sequel, passed away in his sleep after a long battle with a disease he did not deserve. He left this world surrounded by family and friends with but one regret: that he never finished his story. **

**As a fellow writer, I only have this to say: in the end, he was the strongest of us all. He smiled, laughed, and wrote until the very end, even when all hope seemed lost. His gift of writing, his laughter, and his smile will always be remembered.**

**If you are one of his readers, I implore you, tell your fellow readers about this tragedy. It was his last wish for his readers to know that even as he passed through the pearly gates, he would still hold onto the hope that he contributed something good to this section and to this world. And he did. No matter how harsh things were for him, he contributed something amazing. This is PitFTW, hoping that all of you were as inspired by The Element Commander as I was. **

**Rest in Peace, EC. May you watch over us always. **


End file.
